Letter from a lovestruck Lion
by nyxxxxx
Summary: After the founders latest fight Slytherin has left Hogwarts. Despondant at losing his lover Godric writes Salazar a letter. Unbetaed, rated T just to be safe, Boy x boy but smutt only mentioned and very mild.


Letter from a love struck Lion.

A/N These are a pairing that I personally would like to see more of. Please feel free to R & R on this or any of my stories. Constructive reviews are very welcome. Flames will be ignored.

Warnings: Will Be Boy x Boy slash. Smut will be mentioned but it will only be mild. Might be considered OOC but then we dont know much about the founders really.

My Beloved Salazar

Why have you left me, you cowardly snake? I thought I, no US meant something to you. Was I wrong? Could it be that I, in my impetusousness imagined sentiments that were never truely there? Perhaps all those lingering embraces were falseness. Did they some how mean less to you than they did to me? I may be a strong man but to be cast aside so. It feels akin to you running my own sword straight through my heart. You left without even a goodbye. Could you have not afforded me one last kiss? Pray tell me what misdeed merited my abandonment. Hours have past since your were discovered missing. The aching awareness of losing you makes it seem longer. As you departed Hogwarts, our home, did you even spare a thought for me at all?

Astute as ever Rowena has even commented on my melancholy. Silence is contrary to my nature. Helga, always quick to forgive came armed with charmed food intent on improving my mood. Poor woman failed. Would it bother you if I were to tell them exactly why your going feels like a double betrayal? No, no one will ever know what we were to each other. Last nights heated debate seemed no different from any other, the topic of discussion a reacurring one. We both are passionate about the school we along with Ladies Rowena and Helga. Such zeal as with each point of arguement you endeavoured to make your case. Lust for power, regrettably eclipsed any love you had for me. Was I not good enough to stay for? In and of myself, did you not want me? Tempers rose and your opinions were in the minority. Perchance tender moments when you willingly came to my bed consisted of nothing more than a ploy designed to fool a love struck simpleton into sharing your beliefs as I shared my body. I plan to incendio the bed. It has grown cold after a mere night without your warmth. Closing my eyes I can envisage affectionately whispered declarations. In the depts of my soul I yearn for them to be more than lies. If this is not so could it be that the constent bickering has spurred you into deserting me. Never have I felt the pain of rejection so keenly.

Maybe it would comfort you to know that with you gone an uneasy truce has been silently agreed upon. This castle of learning you helped to create will thrive, though not as you had wished. The sorting hat will continue to assign houses for each pupil your own included at my behest. Where will you go my errand lover? The love that two men may share is shunned in our world. Magical or Muggle none are exempt from the ugliness of discrimination. Knowing your beliefs on blood purity have you finally forsaken me in favour of the opportunity to produce an heir. Enjoying the touch of a man while having faith in blood supremecy must have clashed violently with many of your ingrained views. Oh you ask for the only two things I am rendered unable to give you.

For the good of the school I must go on. Many things have yet to be accomplished. Proud as I am seeing our work to it's completion will no doubt be bittersweet. It is a grand thing but has cost me dearly. It will be worth it. It must be. I could not bare it if it were not. Courage is something I have never lacked but I'll need all my reserves to weather future years devoid of your wily presence. I do not hold out hope that you will ever return. This ink and parchment will never be set before your eyes. Our separate paths have conspired to drift us apart. Where ever yours leads you I hope you remain safe and happy. Think fondly of me, if you think of me at all.

Your devoted Lion

Godric Gryffindor


End file.
